


Nice Receive, Chanyeol! (EXO/Haikyuu!! AU)

by avenged_tobio



Category: EXO (Band), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Compliant, Crossover, EXO does become a group eventually but not until later, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I really wanted the two happy viruses to be together, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of the other pairings are friendships, but seriously Baek would be so in love with Yachi, mostly compliant with Haikyuu!! season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys’ volleyball team from Neukdae Academy is a well-known team in South Korea, noticed for its impeccable winning record and team spirit. After being invited to join the Fukurodani Group in Tokyo, Japan, for a week-long summer training camp, the invitation becomes more than just volleyball, as friendships are made and, for two happy virus middle blockers, love is found.</p><p>In which: Sugawara takes sassy setter Sehun under his wing; Minseok, Sugawara, and Yaku understand each other’s pain; Junmyeon and Daichi bond over the struggles of being the team dads; Jongdae and Ennoshita help each other try to understand what it means to be captains; Zitao and Yamaguchi form an unlikely friendship; Chanyeol and Hinata find love in each other; and Baekhyun falls hopelessly in love with Yachi Hitoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Receive, Chanyeol! (EXO/Haikyuu!! AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a list of headcanons if you want to check them out (I'll post the link in the actual story text because I can't do it here). But for reference right now, here's the list of EXO's school years and their positions on the team:
> 
> Third years:  
> #1 - Suho // Captain + Wing Spiker  
> #2 - Kris // Vice-Captain + Setter  
> #3 - Xiumin // Libero  
> #7 - Luhan // Ace, Wing Spiker  
> Second years:  
> #4 - Baekhyun // Wing Spiker  
> #5 - Chen // Middle Blocker  
> #6 - Chanyeol // Middle Blocker  
> #10 - Lay // Middle Blocker  
> First years:  
> #8 - Kai // Wing Spiker  
> #9 - Sehun // Setter  
> #11 - Tao // Middle Blocker  
> #12 - D.O. // Libero
> 
> I hope you have as much fun reading this as I will writing it!

Link to headcanons: [[x]](http://nice-receive-jongdae.tumblr.com/post/149254975556/exo-haikyuu-au)

 

“Neukdae Academy, fighting!” Minseok cheered into his phone’s front camera, trying to get as many of his teammates in the picture as he possibly could. Of course, it was no surprise to anyone in the bus that he would be the perkiest one when it came to a 3 am drive to the airport. Minseok went around the bus, capturing all of his teammates to remember the moment. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were listening to music on Baek’s phone, Junmyeon was writing a Tumblr post, Zitao was mindlessly eating his breakfast crackers, Yoona was taking pictures with Sooyoung, the others were idly chatting about a new episode of a TV show from last night, and Yixing was… asleep. He was asleep before anyone got on the bus.

“Oh, so is ‘fighting’ our new phrase now?” Junmyeon responded, the only one to really notice Minseok’s excitement. “I’m okay with it, I guess.”

Minseok pouted. “Come on, guys. More hype! We’re going to Japan today!”

He was met with a variety of answers, from Yixing’s silence to a small “woo” from Yifan. “We’re going to Japan, we finally hit the big time, boys,” Sehun answered sarcastically from the back, topping off his bubble tea latte (courtesy of Kim Minseok, I should add).

Minseok clicked his tongue and put away his camera. “Maybe you’ll all be more excited when we get there. By the way, I’m vlogging this entire trip so get used to it.” Without another word, he took his seat beside Jongdae and slipped on his headphones to enjoy the rest of the ride.

The “there” that Minseok was referring to was Tokyo, Japan, the city where Neukdae Academy’s boys volleyball team was invited to a summer camp with some of that country’s most notable teams. This trip is all due to Neukdae’s hard work, winning record, and infectious team spirit, which first caught the attention of the exclusive Fukurodani Group in Japan. Led by their fearless captain Kim Junmyeon and his vice-captain Wu Yifan, the Wolves have arguably been the most powerful team in South Korea, and now they were taking their talent to the next step.

_\---_

_A few weeks ago…_

_“Kyungsoo, nice receive!” “Nice kill, Baekhyun!” “Yixing, stop blocking with your face!” The usual sounds of the volleyball team practicing after school rang out from the gym, nearly being heard down the hall at the Chemistry Club’s meeting. Everyone was present – well, everyone except for the team leadership: captain Junmyeon, vice-captain Yifan, and ace Luhan. They knew they would be late and left Jongdae in charge of practice, but the rest of the team, minus Minseok, was still left in the dark as to why they were out._

_“Okay, let’s take a five minute break, then we can start the match,” Jongdae called out. Baekhyun helped Yixing relax a tense muscle in his back while the others grabbed their water bottles._

_“Is everything okay with them, Jongdae?” Chanyeol asked. “It’s not like any of them to be late.”_

_Minseok, the only third-year in the gym at the time, smirked behind his bottle. “You’ll see in a few minutes, Chanchan. They’ll be back soon.”_

_Jongdae made a whiny noise and slapped at Minseok’s shoulder. “Don’t give it away, hyung.”_

_Minseok laughed. “My lips are sealed, I swear.”_

_Now Chanyeol’s interest peaked 150 percent but before he could ask about it, the gym doors behind them came flying open. Junmyeon was the first to run in, a huge smile plastered on his face, followed by Yifan, Luhan, and Coach Lee who were all just as happy as he was. Their coach was holding an envelope and waving it around, like it was the most important thing to happen to the team in a long time, which it would be._

_“Gather around boys, we have awesome news!” Luhan cheered, almost tripping on a wire on the floor. Jongin pulled up a chair for their coach and the boys made a circle around him, eager to see what he was about to say._

_Coach Lee looked around at the eager faces around him and could barely contain his own excitement as he opened the envelope. “Boys, I got an unexpected letter in the mail today. We’ve been formally invited by the Fukurodani Academy Group in Tokyo, Japan to join them for their annual week-long summer training camp in July. If we accept, we will be working with the four Tokyo schools in the group and an extra one from the north. I’ve talked it over with our team leaders and they’re all on board with this, but we want to know what you think of this.”_

_The group stayed quiet for a few seconds, all staring at each other with different reactions. Chanyeol was the first to raise his hand. “Coach, THE Fukurodani Group? Are you sure? How would we get there?”_

_Coach Lee nodded in response. “I called the number in the letter, these three can attest for me, and we talked it over with the coach from Fukurodani Academy. He reassured us that they will cover all of our expenses for us as long as we pay a small fee, we don’t need visas, and it will be right after our exams. But, of course, we wanted to have everyone’s explicit permission first before we accepted the offer.”_

_The team members looked at each other again, this time more certain than the last. Although it was only April and they had yet to play any official matches, especially with the new first-years, they seemed to have a pretty good idea that this was what they wanted. They had enough team spirit to be noticed in another country, so it had to mean something good. Almost on cue, everyone gave each other a nod and looked to their coach and captain, who both seemed to be eager to hear their answer._

_“Let’s go for it,” Baekhyun spoke with a smile. “Let’s show them how we do it here.” All the other boys smiled and nodded, with Jongdae letting out a small ‘whoop whoop’ for added effect and earning a collective group laugh._

_“So we’re really doing this?” Junmyeon asked Coach Lee, seeming to be the happiest person in the group about this development. All of the team laughed at their squishy captain._

_Coach Lee gave him a reassuring nod. “Yes, Junmyeon. It’s really happening.”_

_Junmyeon whispered to Yifan, “Do you want to say it?”_

_Yifan nodded. “Of course.” He cleared his throat and cheered, “Make some noise, boys. We’re going to Japan!” The team leadership all jumped out of their spots on the floor, followed by the rest of the team who were just as loud as them. Coach Lee looked around at the excited teenagers that he had the honor to coach and imagined their future success in Japan._

_Junmyeon moved to the middle of the group and put his hand in. “Let’s do this, boys. 1-2-3, Neukdae –”_

_“– Saranghaja!” The rest of the team joined in and completed the group cheer. They were excited about their future together, and had two months before they sent their talents to Tokyo._

_\---_

That was two months ago. After a dozen practice matches and one small tournament, they were finally on their way to join some of the top teams in Japan to learn from them and make themselves stronger. The ride to the airport was short, about 30 minutes, but for some of the members, it was more than enough time for them to accept that this was really happening to them.

Although he was tired beyond belief, Junmyeon was excited for the team that he had grown attached to other the last few years. He had especially been reflecting on his time with the other third years, Yifan, Minseok, and Luhan, and how they were going into their last year together playing on the same team. He had confidence in Jongdae, Yixing, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol to take care of the team after they graduated and continue the Neukdae legacy. And he especially had hope in the new generation of Wolves, Jongin, Zitao, Sehun, and Kyungsoo, that they would hone their skills and become the kind of players that their team needed. Sehun had his sass and Jongin already had his own rivals, but judging from their performance at their first tournament, he had nothing to worry about.

Thankfully, going through Incheon wasn’t as long or tiring as the K-dramas made it seem. Luhan’s fear of heights was beginning to kick in before they even boarded the plane, so Junmyeon calmed his nerves with an iced coffee from Starbucks. Minseok went around the group again with his camera and got more of a response this time now that more of the team seemed to be awake. The only ones not in the area were Jongdae and Yixing, who were talking about wanting to find breakfast.

As soon as the sun started to rise, the team and the rest of the passengers boarded the flight. Everyone was calm, except for Luhan who refused to sit by the window and insisted on having Sehun to hold his hand. By the time the plane was off the ground, everyone was already either asleep or on their way there.

Except for Chanyeol. He watched every second of the plane’s takeoff and could barely contain his excitement now. As soon as he could, he pulled out his notebook and continued to scribble down the lyrics of a song that he had been working on:

_Find the El Dorado, I’m leaving right now  
The bigger the adventure, the more danger that follows_

_Into the light that spreads out before us_  
Toward the future that no one knows of  
This walk will be a legend in the days to come  
The El Dorado


End file.
